The Regrets
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: "Hingga suatu ketika, semua yang kau lakukan tidak bisa membuat waktu mengembalikan aku ke pelukanmu". HUNHAN. YAOI. INCEST. MATURE CONTENT. DLDR! RNR PLEASE!


_**Fee cuman mau minta review atas fanfic ini. Janji kalo reviewnya diatas sepuluh atau dua puluh, PWP HunHan incest dipos segera. Fee butuh banyak perbaikan dalam fanfic angst dan hurt story. Soalnya ini bikinnya pakek real feeling jadi aneh.**_

_**Fee bener-bener butuh masukan dan kritik atau saran buat fanfic ini. Jadi please reivew yak. Jadi Fee menunggu kalian di kotak review. Apapun yang kalian tulis di kotak review Fee hargai kok. Itu tanda sayang kalian biar Fee makin bisa berkarya. Jadi tolong ya, tinggalin jejak~**_

_**Dan Selamat Lebaran. Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin. Mungkin selama ini ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, Fee minta maaf^^ *nyemil jelly***_

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**DFD Present lalalala~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari dua sel telur yang berbeda mereka dilahirkan. Luhan mungkin lahir ke dunia lebih cepat 4 menit daripada adik kembarnya Sehun. Luhan lahir dengan keadaan mungil dan tangisan yang sangat keras, membuat seluruh orang yang ada di sana tersenyum bahagia. Empat menit kemudian lahirnya bayi merah dengan panjang yang agak di atas rata-rata dan menangis lebih keras daripada bayi Luhan. Tidak ada yang membuat ibunya menangis bahagia, kecuali melihat bayi kembarnya lagir dengan sehat dan selamat.

Seperti layaknya anak kembar lainnya, Sehun dan Luhan selalu bersama. Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari dua sel telur yang berbeda, maka rupa Sehun dan Luhan tidak terlalu mirip. Jika sejak kecil wajah Sehun memiliki garis yang tegas dan menampakkan kemanlyan. Maka kakak kembarnya memiliki paras yang lumayan lembut dan cantik untuk seorang anak laki-laki. Tapi jika melihat mereka secara sekilas, maka kalian bisa menjumpai persamaan yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah sangat lengket sejak kecil. Walau Sehun menjadi si bungsu, tapi ia berperan menjadi si sulung yang melindungi kakak kembarnya. Sedangkan Luhan, pasti sudah memilih mengandalkan Sehun sejak masih kecil. Jika Sehun sudah bermain lego dan membangun istana, maka Luhan akan memainkan boneka yang mungkin dibayangkan menjadi penghuni istana.

Luhan menyukai hello kitty, dan Sehun menyukai Spiderman. Maka orang tua mereka yang kaya raya membuat sebuah kamar luas dengan aksen perpaduan antara Hello Kitty dan Spiderman secara bersamaan. Mereka sudah tidur terpisah dengan orang tua mereka sejak balita. Tidur sekamar dan berbagi tempat tidur sejak kecil.

.

.

"Huwaaaaa" tangis Luhan kecil pecah saat secara tidak sengaja bonekanya menyenggol istana dari lego yang dibuatkan Sehun. Membuat sebagian istana itu runtuh. Salahkan kenapa bonekanya yang lumayan besar itu tidak seimbang dengan ukuran istana. Yeah, anak-anak mungkin belum mengerti hal itu. Yang mereka pahami hanyalah bermain.

Sehun yang asyik menata lego lainnya terkejut mendengar tangisan Luhan. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan dengan agak limbung –khas anak kecil-, menghampiri kakak kembarnya yang masih duduk dan setia menangis. Beberapa pembantu segera menghampiri mereka karena mendengar tangisan Luhan yang lumayan menggelegar itu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya seperti seorang yang sudah ahli, kemudian kembali menata lego yang berjatuhan karena tersenggol boneka –agak- besar mulik Luhan. Kemudian menarik-narik baju pembantu yang sibuk menggendong Luhan untuk menenangkan tangisnya.

"Ictanana cudah jadi lagi," aksen Sehun membuat pembantu itu tersenyum. Luhan masih mencebik dan menengok, melihat lego yang tadi berceceran sudah kembali menjadi satu. Luhan meronta minta diturunkan kemudian memeluk Sehun dengan mata yang masih disisakan bekas tangisannya.

"Uwaaa telima kacih Sehunnie…" Luhan melakukan bbuing-bbuing setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Sehun suka sekali dengan aegyo milik hyungnya, dan ia mulai mengikutinya. Membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu memekik gemas. Sehun dan Luhan tertawa bersamaan setelah melakukan hal itu. Memamerkan gigi susu mereka yang mulai tumbuh secara bersamaan.

.

.

Mereka terus beranjak dewasa. Hingga memasuki sekolah menengah pertama. Luhan pada akhirnya bergantung kepada Sehun, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Mereka memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat. Jika Luhan sakit, maka Sehun akan ikut sakit. Jika Sehun menderita, maka Luhan juga terkena imbasnya.

Mereka selalu bersama-sama dan nyaris tidak pernah terpisah. Mungkin karena anugrah ketampanan yang mereka miliki, mereka menjadi sangat populer di kalangan perempuan yang baru menginjak dewasa. Tapi mungkin karena mereka terbiasa hidup menyendiri, mereka tidak tertarik dengan antrian perempuan-perempuan yang selalu menanti Sehun dan Luhan jika pulang sekolah.

"Hun tunggu!" Luhan kesusahan mengejar Sehun. Sehun mencibirkan bibirnya kesal. Hari ini ia benar-benar kesal karena Luhan memilih menghabiskan istirahat pertama untuk makan siang bersama Seohyun, dan ia menjadi orang bodoh karena memilih menghabiskan makan siang di kelas. Ini kali pertama Luhan seperti itu, dan Sehun membencinya. Luhan harus selalu bersamanya.

"Apa?!" Sehun menyahut dengan ketus. Membuat Luhan terdiam. Sehun meneruskan langkahnya kemudian mendengar isakan Luhan. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan berbalik. Menemukan kakak kembarnya tengah terisak dan mengusap matanya yang basah. Seperti anak kecil. Hati Sehun mau tak mau akhirnya luluh juga. Ia tidak bisa melihat kakak kembarnya itu bersedih, hatinya ikut terasa sakit.

"Hiks Hunni marah. Hiks mianhae," Luhan masih terus menangis. Sehun mendesah pelan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi kecuali meraih tubuh kakak kembarnya dan membenamkan tubuh itu dipelukkannya. Sehun mengelus kepala kakak kembarnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Nde. Tapi hyung janji tidak mengacuhkan Sehun lagi seperti tadi," Luhan masih terisak kecil. Ia mengangguk kemudian memeluk Sehun dengan senang. Seolah lupa bahwa ia baru saja menangis karena dibentak Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Tak lama kedua kaki bocah belia itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Langkah-langkah yang kembali riang.

.

.

Mereka semakin beranjak dewasa. Hingga sampai pada usia dimana para remaja mulai menjejaki kisah cinta. Sehun dan Luhan juga tidak luput dari kejadian itu. Cupid-cupid kecil itu juga ikut menembakkan panah cinta kepada mereka. Hanya saja karena cinta yang datang dari terbiasa, membuat panah-panah itu berbelok arah.

Menyebari batas antara ikatan saudara kembar yang suci.

Luhan merasakannya lebih dulu. Ia selalu berdebar ketika menatap Sehun. Ia selalu gugup saat Sehun memperlakukannya dengan halus atau menyanjungnya. Luhan berusaha memungkiri keberadaan perasaan, tapi nyatanya semua itu semakin kuat. Membuatnya terpedaya ikatan mereka. Luhan menatap Sehun, seperti menatap orang yang ia cintai. Bukan menatap saudara kembarnya.

Ikatan batin itu menembus hati Sehun. Ia jatuh cinta kepada sosok Luhan yang lemah gemulai dan selalu membuatnya seperti superhero. Yang datang dan melindungi orang yang disayangi. Sehun hanya saja berusaha menutupinya, ia tidak ingin siapapun mengerti tentang perasaannya. Tidak seorang pun.

"Hun," Sehun menoleh dari almari bajunya. Menatap Luhan yang sekarang menjauhkan wajahnya dari novel yang sedari tadi dibacanya. "Mau kemana kau?" Luhan bertanya ketus. Pasalnya tidak biasa Sehun mandi sore lalu segera bersiap-siap untuk berdandan rapih.

"Berkencan," Sehun menyahut enteng kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya memilih kaos yang cukup bagus untuk dipakainya. Hey, ini malam Minggu. Sebagian besar dari anak-anak seumuran mereka keluar untuk berkencan pada malam Minggu.

"Kau memiliki teman kencan?" mata Luhan menyipit dengan sinis. Novel yang dipegangnya jatuh terhempas ke karpet dengan suara agak keras. Sehun mencoba acuh, ia tetap meneruskan memilih kaosnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki teman kencan hyung. Tapi aku ingin keluar, siapa tahu ada yang berminat ouch hyung—" Sehun mengaduh ketika sebuah bantal menimpuk kepalanya dengan tidak sopan. Ia menolehkan wajahnya, dan mendapat serangan telak dari Luhan. Sehun tidak sempat menghindar, jadi bantal bulu angsa itu menghantam wajahnya.

"Malam ini kau berkencan denganku Oh Sehun sialan!" Luhan menyerang Sehun dengan brutal. Bantal-bantal ringan itu mulai berterbangan. Sehun melupakan kaosnya dan menyibukkan diri membalas serangan Luhan. Bulu-bulu halus mulai berterbangan di udara seiringan dengan dua anak yang saling berkejaran itu.

Luhan meraih guling, menghantamkannya kepada Sehun dengan tertawa lepas. Sehun menyambar lengan kakak kembarnya, mendorongnya. Membuat mereka sama-sama jatuh di karpet dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tertawa bersamaan dengan ratusan bulu angsa yang menghujani wajah mereka.

"Kau merusak acaraku hyung," Sehun menangkap pinggang Luhan. Memberinya sengatan gelitikan yang membuat Luhan meronta kesana kemari dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata. Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan dengan gelitikan gemari Sehun.

"Yak! Hun ampun!" Luhan menarik Sehun hingga menindihnya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Bertatapan sejenak dengan jantung yang saling berdebar. Sehun menggerakkan tangannya mengusap rambut Luhan yang menempel di keningnya dan tersenyum lembut. Luhan benar-benar cantik jika dilihat dari sedekat ini, membuat Sehun merasakan hangatnya perasaan menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang dipahat dengan sempurna. Garis wajah yang tegas itu membuatnya nyaman untuk menatap Sehun berlama-lama. Ketika Sehun membelai sisi wajahnya, Luhan memejamkan matanya mendamba. Mendamba bibir merah muda Sehun mengecupnya, ia benar-benar mendamba itu.

Kecupan dari orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang sangat tenang. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya. Memberanikan diri mengecup ujung hidung mungil milik kakak kembarnya. Ia masih tahu etika dan norma. Masih memikirkan hubungan mereka yang akan canggung jika ia nekat mengecup bibir menggoda itu.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan kakak kembarnya yang membawa lari sebagian perasaannya.

Mereka saling bertatatapan dan tersenyum setelah itu. Tenggelam dalam bisikan hati mereka masing-masing. Tenggelam dalam buaian panah cupid yang membutakan garis saudara diantara mereka.

.

.

Perasaan itu mengaburkan mereka lebih dalam. Seperti jerat belenggu setan yang membuat manusia melupakan batas-batas antara dosa dan keindahan. Perasaan itu mengalir karena terbiasa, terbiasa untuk saling ada satu sama lain setiap hari. Mereka semakin terjatuh, ke dalam semuanya. Sehun atau Luhan, mungkin sama-sama tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana dosa dan mana akal sehat. Belasan tahun bersama, mereka akhirnya menikmati buah dosa dari perasaan mereka saat perayaan kelulusan SMA.

Sehun menjatuhkan diri di pangkuan Luhan. Menatap bintang fosfor yang tergantung di langit-langit kamar mereka. Pesta kelulusan sudah selesai sejak sore tadi, dan sekarang mereka sedang menyerap sisa kebahagiaan dari masa-masa kelulusan. Luhan memilih menyenderkan punggungnya ke kepala tempat tidur. Mengelus rambut Sehun yang terasa halus di tangannya.

"Hyung," Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya. Mengusir penat pikirannya. Pikiran yang selalu dipenuhi jerat hitam perasaannya yang tidak berujung. Sehun hanya menemui kebimbangan yang tidak pasti. Sehun mendongak, saat itulah dadanya bergemuruh ketika melihat leher putih kakak kembarnya. Sehun berani bertaruh, leher itu belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Mhh Hun geli," Luhan mencoba menepis tangan Sehun yang merayapi lehernya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Tangan Sehun yang dingin mengacaukan pikirannya. Sehun tersenyum dalam, sesosok primitif dalam dirinya mulai tergugah melihat kakak kembarnya. Luhan terlihat begitu rapuh dalam balutan kaos putih polos dan celana longgar.

Hey, Sehun bukan anak laki-laki yang tidak tahu apa itu nafsu.

"Kau tahu hyung, kau benar-benar menggairahkan," Sehun merendahkan nada suaranya. Membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan mulai tersulut. Setan menutup mata keduanya. Menghasut mereka untuk melintasi batas itu lebih jauh. Sehun melirik ke arah pintu, terkunci dengan benar dan ia tersenyum melihat Luhan yang merona hingga pipinya memerah.

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap wajah Sehun dengan intens. Ia tahu, Sehun harusnya bisa merasakan batinnya. Seharusnya Sehun merasakan perasaannya yang kacau. Luhan menggerakkan tangannya mengelus pipi Sehun, kemudian menabrakkan bibir mereka mentah-mentah. Tenggelam dalam kekalutan batinnya.

"Kau tahu Hun. Aku menyayangimu—" Luhan melepas kecupannya. Membiarkan Sehun ternganga karena perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba. Bibir Sehun yang dingin membuat dirinya bergetar menginginkan lebih. Sehun tersenyum kilat, kemudian menarik Luhan hingga menindihnya. Menatap wajah Luhan yang merona dari bawah, Sehun memindahkan serangannya terlebih dahulu ke leher Luhan yang menggoda.

"Mhh Hun—" Luhan mendesah seksi dan menjambak pelan rambut Sehun sebagai bentuk perlawanan. Kakinya mengalungi pinggang Sehun dan bibirnya sibuk mendesah. Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan bisikan setan yang memanggilnya. Ia menarik kaos Luhan dan menelanjangi bagian atas tubuh kakak kembarnya.

Mereka berciuman panas selagi tangan Sehun meraba di tempat-tempat baru. Kulit dibawah tangan Sehun terasa lembut bak salju, mudah meleleh di dalam sentuhannya. Sehun menemukan perlabuhan tangannya, memainkannya dengan lihai. Sementara lidahnya menawan rongga mulut kakak kembarnya.

Luhan merasa seperti panci panas berisi air mendidih, ia tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Tubuhnya memohon meminta lebih akan perlakuan Sehun. Bibirnya bengkak karena ciuman ganas Sehun yang menyerangnya. Ia lumpuh total di bawah tubuh tegap adik kembarnya.

Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, menelanjangi tubuhnya kemudian tubuh molek saudaranya yang terbakar hawa nafsu. Saling menindih dan kembali berciuman. Sehun mengerang pendek, saat Luhan menggesekkan bagian selatan tubuh mereka yang sama-sama setengah tegah. Terus menggesekkannya hingga mereka mengerang bersahutan.

"Kau nakal sekali hyung," Sehun menjilati pucuk dada saudara kembarnya dengan gemas. Salah satu tangannya memperlakukan adil pucuk dada Luhan yang lainnya. Luhan mendesah hebat, membuat Sehun bersemangat.

"Hun—aakhh nggh ter—ushkan," Sehun menyeringai mendengar permintaan Luhan. Penis Luhan tegak berdiri menyodok perutnya. Membuat Sehun semakin gencar melakukan serangan-serangan. Tangannya merambat mencari lubang Luhan, mencoba membukanya dengan satu jari. Luhan merubah ekspresinya. Meringis ketika benda asing masuk ke wilayahnya yang masih perawan.

"Tahan hyung," Sehun menambahkan jemarinya. Membuat Luhan memekik kesakitan dan mencakar bahu Sehun. Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya, mengecupi kening kakak kembarnya penuh sayang. Memaksakan jemarinya terus bergerak. Sehun mendesis, bagaimana lubang perawan itu benar-benar memanjakan jarinya dengan lihai. Sehun mencabut jarinya paksa. Mengatur suhu tubuhnya yang naik secara tiba-tiba ketika melihat Luhan.

"Rileks hyung," Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya. Mengecup dahi Luhan penuh sayang kemudian beralih mengecup bibirnya lembut. Dan menyatukan dirinya. Luhan meronta paksa, berusaha menolak usaha Sehun yang memasukki dirinya. Tapi Sehun lebih kuat untuk mengukungnya dan terus menerobos pertahannya.

Tangan Luhan mencakar Sehun dnegan brutal, tangisnya mengalir dengan deras. Tubuhnya seperti dibelah paksa, lubangnya panas tapi Sehun tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Sehun mendesis keenakan, Luhan benar-benar memanjakannya dengan baik. Hangat, sempit, ketat.

"Mianhae hyung," Sehun sedikit menyesal melihat keadaan Luhan yang terisak-isak dan terengah-engah.

"Hiks..keluarkan..sakit," Luhan merintih dan mengiba, mendorong pelan bahu Sehun. Rasa sakit itu membuatnya lemas dan kehilangan tenaga. Sehun menggeleng, mengaitkan tangannya ke tangan Luhan dan menahannya di samping kepala Luhan. Mulai bergerak pelan. Jeritan dan rontaan itu ada, tapi Sehun tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Nyyaahh~" Luhan mendesah sangat-sangat keras saat Sehun menusuknya pada titik yang tepat. Membuat seringai iblis terpancar dari wajah Sehun. Sehun menaikkan kaki Luhan kebahunya dan mulai bergerak sangat brutal. Membuat ranjang mereka berdecit.

"Ahh sempitth.." Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak memijat pantat Luhan. Membuat Luhan kelimpungan dnegan serangan tiba-tiba Sehun. Ia mendesah, tangannya mencengkeram sprei. Air matanya turun karena kenikmatan yang menderanya.

"Damn! Lebih ce—path ssh mmh," Luhan mengeluarkan semua makiannya. Membuat Sehun semakin bergairah. Lubang hangat itu menyedot penisnya dengan kuat, membuatnya benar-benar merasa dimanjakan. Sehun membawa tangannya memompa penis Luhan yang mulai bocor. Membuat desahan itu semakin tidak terkendali.

"Hun a—ku aaaah," tidak sempat kata-katanya berakhir, penis Luhan meledak dalam genggaman Sehun. Membuat kontraksi lubangnya menjepit penis Sehun yang berkedut pelan. Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih brutal, menggeram rendah saat ia menemui klimaksnya. Pinggulnya masih setia menyodok lubang Luhan berbarengan dengan tembakkan spermanya.

Sehun menarik diri, membiarkan cairan putih kental bercampur sedikit dara mengalir dari lubang Luhan dan mencemari sprei. Mereka saling terengah satu sama lain. Luhan terlihat kelelahan dengan keringat yang membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup dan rambutnya jatuh. Sehun tersenyum, mengambil selimut yang terjatuh dan menyelimuti mereka.

"Maaf hyung," Luhan hanya mengangguk. Kemudian memeluk dada Sehun yang berkeringat dan mulai tertidur. Ia tidak membayangkan jika pada akhirnya mereka bercinta seusai pesta kelulusan. Meski tulangnya dilolosi paksa, Luhan merasa ini adalah bagian terbaik dari hidupnya.

"Saranghae Hun," memaksakan dirinya bangkit dan mengecup bibir Sehun yang lembab sebelum kembali memejamkan mata. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sehun, ia merengkuh tubuh mungil kakak kembarnya. Kakak kembar yang melintasi batas kenormalan.

_Mereka bahagia saling memiliki satu sama lain…_

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung," Sehun melanjutkan dalam hatinya. Memejamkan matanya dan menyusul untuk tidur. Mereka bercinta dengan pelan, tapi saling meninggalkan kesan. Mereka berbagi cinta, bukan hanya hawa nafsu.

.

.

Luhan menarik selimutnya, menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang polos. Kemudian menguap kesal dan beranjak hendak tidur lagi. Sehun sudah pergi dari sisinya, selalu seperti itu setiap pagi. Dan Luhan tidak keberatan hal itu terjadi selama mereka tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi orang rumah.

Yeah sebut saja mereka gila. Setelah kejadian malam itu, dimana ciuman-ciuman kecil mereka saling mengungkapkan satu sama lain. Dimana setiap kata dengan desahan itu menyatukan perasaan mereka. Mereka tidak lagi bisa menyebrangi batas kenormalan itu lagi. Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya di bantal, pusaran masalah itu seperti bola benang besar yang sulit dilepaskan. Tidak akan memiliki ujung.

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan seraut wajah Sehun yang penuh senyum menyembul di sana. Membawakan coklat panas yang masih mengepul dan menghampiri Luhan yang tersenyum menatap saudara kembarnya.

"Selamat pagi," Sehun menaruh gelasnya di meja nakas. Menatap Luhan yang selalu terlihat lebih natural jika pagi menjelang dengan tubuh Luhan yang polos. Sehun menyisir poni Luhan dengan tangannya, kemudian mengecup bibir yang masih agak membengkak itu dengan hati-hati. Luhan menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman adik kembarnya yang selalu terasa manis.

"Jangan lupakan coklat panasmu hyung," Sehun melepas pangutannya dan mengusap pipi Luhan yang memerah. Ia menyukai bagaimana pipi itu memerah meleleh dalam perlakuannya. Luhan mengambil mugnya, menyesap isinya dengan hati-hati. Tanpa meninggalkan tatapan matanya yang bertautan dengan mata Sehun.

"Hun," sela Luhan. Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Ia berubah lebih lembut sekarang, jika berhadapan dnegan kakak kembar kesayangannya itu. "Aku takut jika ayah dan ibu mengetahui semua ini," pandangan itu berubah sendu. Luhan menaruh gelasnya, dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam lututnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit pada bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu ini sudah salah sejak awal. Sejak aku mencintaimu. Sejak aku tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta pada adik kembarku," pusaran bola benang yang rumit itu mencekik mereka. Sehun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika sudah menyangkut mengenai hal ini. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Bahwa sesungguhnya incest hanyalah sebuah kelainan.

"Aku tidak akan lari jika ayah dan ibu tahu tentang hal ini. Aku akan membawamu bersamaku hyung—" Sehun menatap mata bening itu. Mata yang selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta, mata yang menawarkan keteduhan. Mata milik orang yang berbagi rahim dengannya. "—aku janji,"

Senyuman itu mengembang tipis. Setipis harapan Luhan. Mereka sama seperti sepasang tikus kecil yang mengendap-ngendap untuk mengambil keju, dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan untuk diterkam seekor kucing yang selalu mengawasi mereka. Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun kepelukkannya. Mencium Sehun. Ia membiarkan air matanya menetes kali ini. Sekali ini saja ia ingin egois.

"Aku menyayangimu Hun. Selalu. Bahkan lebih dari itu," lirih bibir Luhan mengucapkan namun tiada respon. Sehun tidak pernah membalasnya. Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk mengungkap perasaannya.

.

.

Ibu Sehun dan Luhan –Nyonya Oh- nampaknya menyadari keanehan sepasang saudara kembar itu. Naluri ibu tidak pernah bisa berbohong dan mungkin dibohongi. Hanya saja nyonya Oh menepis perasaan negatif yang selalu ia rasakan ketika melihat interaksi antara anak kembarnya.

_Mereka benar-benar akrab, menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan seperti anak anjing yang sakit._

_Interaksi yang selalu berlebihan untuk sepasang saudara kembar._

"Ibu belum pernah sama sekali melihat kalian membawa teman kencan ke rumah—" Nyonya Oh mencoba memancing reaksi si kembar itu. Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan aktifitas bermain gamenya sebentar kemudian saling berpandangan. "—biasanya anak seumuran kalian sudah gencar mengenalkan teman kencan kepada orang tua," si kembar itu tertawa tanpa reaksi. Membuat ibunya semakin heran. Hey, putra kembar mereka berwajah di atas rata-rata. Suatu hal yang aneh jika mereka tidak memiliki teman kencan.

"Aku belum ingin berkencan," Luhan menyahut enteng kemudian kembali fokus kepada gamenya. Ibunya mengangkat alisnya. Luhan berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Sedikit banyak ketika ibunya tidak melihat, mereka saling mencuri ciuman di pipi.

"Aku memiliki seorang yang berharga. Tidak kukencani tapi akan kuajak menikah cepat-cepat," Sehun menjawab dengan lebih berani. Membuat Luhan membeku sesaat, namun berusaha bersikap normal. Sehun acuh kepada ibunya kemudian memilih melanjutkan gamesnya. Ibunya mengernyit heran, kemudian mendesah kecewa.

_Mungkin tidak sekarang._

_Mungkin suatu saat waktu akan mengungkapkan._

.

.

Sehun menarik Luhan dengan cepat ketika melihat Luhan berada di rumah. Akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan mendaftar di universitas. Sehun dan Luhan berada di satu universitas yang sama namun mengambil fakultas yang berbeda. Kesibukan itu yang membuat sepasang merpati cinta itu saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Luhan tidak pernah menjadi pasif. Ia menenggelamkan tangannya di rambut Sehun. Menarik Sehun mendekat, memaksa bibir Sehun melahab bibirnya dengan cepat. Rindu dan nafsunya berkejaran di permukaan kulit. Sehun mendesaknya ke pintu kamar, beriringan dnegan lidah panjang saudara kembarnya yang menginvasi mulutnya.

Tangan Luhan mencakar pintu belakangnya ketika bibir bawah itu turun menandai lehernya. Menjenjangkannya dengan bebas, membuat Sehun leluasa meninggalkan jejak merah samar di lehernya. Dengungan itu mengalun pelan saat Luhan merasa tangan Sehun mulai ambil bagian mengerjai nipplenya yang menegang.

Sehun gila dengan tubuh saudara kembarnya. Nafsunya sudah menumpuk, ia menggendong saudara kembarnya itu. Melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya dengan brutal. Meninggalkan pintu yang tidak terkunci. Belum terkunci.

Mereka tidak saling berkata-kata. Tapi sentuhan-sentuhan itu saling mendamba. Saling mengatakan jika mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain. Senuhan sentuhan itu menjadi percikan api yang membakar kamar mereka dalam buruan nafas yang penuh nafsu.

"Hun ahh…stopphh" Luhan mengerang saat Sehun mengganti tangannya yang bekerja. Menggantinya dengan lidahnya yang panas. Membuat tubuh Luhan dibawahnya membusung meminta lebih. Sehun menarik kaos kakak kembarnya, membuatnya leluasa mengerjai nipple kakaknya yang mengeras. Kakinya ambil bagian menggesek bagian selatan tubuh kakaknya yang mulai menegang.

Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun, kilatan matanya dipenuhi nafsu yang membara. Menarik kaos Sehun dengan cepat dan membuangnya secara sembarangan. Memulai foreplay mereka dengan cepat. Mereka tenggelam dalam balutan nafsu. Buta dengan keadaan.

"Arrgh—l-lebih cepat-t ummh—" Sehun menyukai desahan itu. Membuatnya bersemangat menyesaki mulutnya dengan penis Luhan yang mungil. Membuat tubuh Luhan meleleh di bawah sentuhannya. Mulut dan kedua tangannya bekerja cepat. Menyesapi Luhan dan menggali lubangnya. Membuat Luhan tidak bisa apa-apa selain mendesah dan mendesah.

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya dan jarinya ketika merasakan Luhan semakin dekat. Membuat Luhan mengerang sangat kecewa, tapi ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika Sehun melepas celananya sendiri. Pertahanan terakhir sudah dibuka.

"Kau semakin pintar hyung," Sehun menunduk. Menumpukkan diri pada lututnya dan bersiap di belakang Luhan. Mengecapi punggung putih mulus itu sebelum menyatukan dirinya secara perlahan. Tetap saja walau dimasuki berkali-kali Luhan membutuhkan penyesuaian lebih. Luhan melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal, mengerang diam karena rasa perih yang membuat kakinya lemas.

"Sshh hyung ahh rilekss," Sehun memijat pantat kenyal kembarannya. Berusaha membuat otot-otot itu melemas dan membiarkannya masuk lebih dalam. Luhan semakin mengerang saat mereka sudah menyatu dengan sempurna. Sehun akan memulainya jika ia telah siap.

"There! Aakh—Hun fas—tersh ahh shitt," kata-kata kotot itu mengalir dengan mudahnya dari bibir Luhan. Pergerakan itu semakin cepat. Membuat mereka lupa dengan apa yang ada. Tenggelam dalam desahan dan desisan.

"Slutty hole eh?" Luhan terbakar ketika mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir Sehun. Ia mengeratkan jepitannya, membuat Sehun mengumpat-ngumpat dan mempercepat pergerakan ujung penis panasnya menjebol hole Luhan.

"Deep—eer mmh nggh" Luhan menyeret penisnya menyetubuhi ranjang. Mereka terus bergumul hingga tidak sadar satu hal. Pintu kamar mereka terbuka, dan sesosok wanita paruh baya berdiri di sana.

**Berdiri terpaku melihat keadaan kamar yang dipenuhi pakaian berserakan.**

**Melihat sepasang anak kembarnya di atas ranjang.**

**Saling bergumul dan tanpa pakaian.**

Nyonya Oh seperti kehabisan nafas. Air matanya menetes deras melihat dua anaknya bergumul. Nyonya Oh merasakan kemarahan dan kekesalannyamemuncak melihat itu semua. Semua feeling yang ia rasakan membaur menjadi satu menuju permukaan.

"SEHUN! LUHAN!" Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya yang terhenti. Merasakan darah mereka seketika berhenti berdesir melihat ibu kandung mereka tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sama seperti mereka. Luhan merasakan kiamat menghantam dunianya dengan cepat, air matanya mulai turun satu persatu. Sehun melepaskan dirinya dari Luhan, memeluk Luhan dan melindungi tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut.

"BAJINGAN! APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" makian itu menggema sangat keras. Membuat mereka mengkeret. Air mata yang diteteskan Luhan nyaris sama banyaknya dengan air mata yang diteteskan ibunya. Siapa yang tidak perih jika melihat anak yang selalu dibanggakan dan disayangi saling bercinta satu sama lain?

.

.

Luhan merasakan tamparan telak itu membuat pipi bagian dalamnya berdarah. Itu tidak lebih menyakitkan daripada hatinya. Daripada kecaman yang diberikan ibunya. Ia melihat Sehun yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi meski ia baru saja dihajar oleh ayahnya. Wajah itu tampak lebam disebagian sisi. Orang tua mereka marah besar. Terutama ibunya. Ibunya hanya akan menumpahkan kata-kata berbisa yang membuat hati Luhan sakit.

"Berhentilah menangis! Kau seharusnya menangis ketika menggauli adikmu sendiri!" Luhan tertohok. Ia menatap orang yang melahirkannya itu penuh dengan air mata. Ibunya menatapnya rendah. Menghakiminya dan mengecapnya sebagai kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun, tapi Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. Membuatnya semakin tertohok.

"Kami saling mencintai!" Luhan memberikan alibi yang hanya ditimpali dengan kekehan semata. Air matanya bergejolak ketika melihat Sehun yang sama sekali tidak berniat membelanya. Sehun terdiam. Memungkiri kata-katanya.

"Kalian harus dipisahkan. Sehun, kau akan menempati apartemen baru milik ayah," ayahnya bersikap tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan istrinya yang masih menghujat kedua putra kembarnya. Seolah kemarahan itu tidak pernah usai. Luhan menangis lagi, ia tidak bisa jauh dari Sehun dalam waktu yang lama. Ia butuh Sehun disisinya. Disaat seperti ini ia membutuhkan Sehun untuk memeluknya.

_Tapi Sehun tidak melakukan itu._

"Ya ayah," Sehun mengangguk patuh. Seolah tidak perduli dengan tatapan mengiba Luhan. Bukan tidak peduli, ia mencoba melindungi Luhan. Sehun hanya tidak ingin orang tua mereka semakin marah dan membuat Luhan tersiksa. Mereka sama-sama tersiksa, tapi Sehun menyembunyikannya.

"Kau dengar jalang? Itu hanya hembusan nafsumu saja. Kalian saudara kembar! Tidak mungkin untuk saling mencintai!" kata-kata itu menusuk Luhan lagi. Membuatnya terkulai lemas di karpet di ruang kerja ayahnya yang lapang. Udara di sekitarnya terasa menghimpitnya.

_Kenapa ia merasa sendirian di saat seperti ini? _

Luhan tidak peduli jika ia dipukuli atau dihajar sampai babak belur. Asalkan Sehun menjawab semua kata-katanya. Asalkan Sehun berlari memeluknya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Memberinya kata-kata hangat ketika ia butuh semua itu.

_Tapi yang diterima Luhan hanyalah kepergian Sehun bersama ayahnya._

_Meninggalkannya sendirian bersama cacian yang tidak berujung._

.

.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang mengemasi bajunya dengan tatapan kosong. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti, membuat matanya bengkak. Semenjak kejadian itu Sehun benar-benar berubah menjauhinya, tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan mengacuhkannya layaknya mereka bukan saudara.

"Hun," suara Luhan serak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia memiliki banyak tekanan dalam hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Dan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi sandarannya adalah Sehun. Bukan orang tuanya yang bahkan jijik kepadanya. Sehun tidak menoleh, seakan tidak mendengar panggilan Luhan.

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku hingga kau seperti ini?" Sehun terdiam. Kata-kata itu membuatnya perih. Diamnya bukan karena ia membenci Luhan, tapi karena ia melindungi Luhan dari orang tuanya. Agar Luhan tidak lagi terkena kata-kata pedas itu. Sehun melihat kondisi Luhan, merasakan batinnya. Menangis dalam diam.

"Apa kau berhenti mencintaiku?" Luhan kembali bertanya. Ia bangkit meraih tangan Sehun dan memaksa Sehun menatap matanya yang dipenuhi kesakitan. Dua mata itu saling menatap tapi tidak bisa saling mengartikan.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu hyung. Semua yang kukatakan adalah bohong. Apa kau tidak pernah menyadari jika aku tidak pernah membalas ucapan cintamu? Jadi sekarang lepaskan aku," Sehun mengucapkannya dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Sehun menggunakan kebiasaannya tidak mebalas perkataan cinta Luhan sebagai senjata. Mengabaikan sakit yang menusuk hatinya saat ia mengucapkan itu. Mengambil kesempatan saat tubuh Luhan membeku sesaat untuk melepaskan diri, menyandnag tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

_Ia ingin Luhan bahagia. Ia ingin Luhan berada dalam kondisi yang menyenangkan._

Luhan merasa linglung ketika Sehun mengucapkan itu. Setiap katanya terasa seperti pembenaran yang menyakitkan, yang membuat bulir air mata itu jatuh semakin deras. Mengalir tanpa henti. Luhan membenci kesakitan yang mencekiknya terus menerus. Membuatnya kesusahan bernafas. Yeah, ia baru menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak pernah sama sekali menunjukkan kata-kata yang mengungkapkan Sehun mencintainya. Sehun tidak pernah membalas kata-kata cintanya. Tidak pernah…

"Hun—" rintihan dengan isakkan itu terdengar lagi. Membuat Sehun berhenti namun enggan berbalik. Ia tidak ingin pertahannanya runtuh saat melihat Luhan. "—suatu ketika kau akan menyadari bahwa seberapa banyak kau menangis. Seberapa banyak kau menyesal. Seberapa banyak kau meminta maaf. Seberapa banyak cinta yang hendak kau tunjukkan. Seberapa banyak uang yang kau keluarkan. Waktu tidak akan membawaku kembali kepadamu. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyadari itu,"

Sehun terdiam. Kata-kata itu membuat nafasnya berat.

Melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan setitik bening air mata yang meluncur jatuh

.

.

Luhan terus menunggu Sehun pulang. Hari berganti hari. Hingga berganti minggu dan bulan. Mereka jarang sekali bertemu sejak kepindahan Sehun. Tapi Luhan menunggunya, menunggu saat dimana Sehun akan datang menghampirinya dan meminta maaf atas semua. Dimana orang tuanya akan menyadari bahwa semua itu hanya pertentangan akan cinta yang terlanjur menggelora.

Sehun menghindarinya. Luhan merasakan itu. Menghindarinya di universitas maupun di ponsel. Sehun mengganti nomer ponselnya, dan Luhan tahu diri untuk tidak meminta nomer Sehun kepada orang tuanya. Ia sudah menjadi orang asing di rumah. Dan ia cukup tahu diri untuk hal itu.

Luhan tetap mencintai Sehun, ia tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya ia harus pergi karena hal itu. Cintanya kekal, tidak terbantahkan. Ia mencoba memberikannya kepada Sehun, tapi merasa Sehun mengabaikan telepatinya. Sehun mengabaikan apa yang terjadi pada mereka semudah menerbangkan debu-debu kecil.

Hari itu Sehun datang. Luhan terlihat bahagia ketika melihat Sehun memasuki halaman rumahnya. Luhan hendak menyambutnya, tapi sesosok perempuan yang digandeng Sehun membuatnya menahan diri di balik tembok kamarnya. Ia melihat ibunya tampak begitu senang dengan kehadiran perempuan itu. Ayahnya sedang keluar kota, dan Luhan merasakan hatinya yang patah.

"Ini Daeun. Wanita yang kucintai dan akan kunikahi," Sehun memperkenalkannya secara gamblang di depan ibunya. Membuat Luhan merosot terjatuh terduduk. Matanya kembali menangis dalam diam, Sehun mengungkapkan bahwa ia mencintai perempuan itu dengan mudah. Luhan mendengar ibunya berteriak gembirra dan berceloteh kesana kemari dengan nada riang.

Ia merasakan jatuh pada titik terbawah hidupnya.

Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya, semua kenangan dengan Sehun yang ada di sana membuatnya mengangis lebih keras. Cintanya yang kehilangan sayap. Orang yang kau tunggu kembali tapi membawa sayap cinta yang lain. Membiarkan dirimu patah menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

Luhan merasakan pikirannya menghilang selama beberapa saat. Tekanan, kesedihan, penderitaan yang ia terima membuatnya berteriak tanpa suara. Luhan menarik laci kamarnya dengan kasar, mengobrak-abrik barang yang ada di sana dan menemukan sebuah cutter mengkilap yang masih tersembunyi pada tempatnya. Ia tersenyum pedih.

Hatinya yang terluka menuntun Luhan ke kamar mandi. Mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Mendudukkan diri di bak mandi dan membuka krannya. Membiarkan air dingin menyapa kulitnya dan membuat bajunya basah. Kali ini tentang kehilangan. Luhan membiarkan dirinya dibasahi oleh air, membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

Ia membuka mata. Menatap cutter yang berkilat-kilat di bawah lampu cahaya kamar mandi. Menghela nafasnya berulang kali. Pemikiran tentang Sehun berpusar di dadanya. Membuatnya menangis lebih keras.

"Apakah Sehun akan merasa kehilangan jika aku mati? Apakah ayah dan ibu akan menyesal jika aku terbujur kaku disini? Apakah Sehun akan merindukanku ketika aku pergi?" Luhan membatin dalam hatinya. Dingin permukaan cutter itu menyentuh kulit pergelangan tangannya. Luhan tersenyum pedih, niatnya sudah bulat.

Goresan-goresan itu membuatnya merasakan panas dingin secara bersamaan. Air bak mulai berwarna merah seiring darah yang menyembur dari pergelangan tangan Luhan. Luhan merasa nafasnya sesak, perih membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ia menjatuhkan cutternya, pandangannya mengabur.

"Sehun…saranghae," Luhan merasa matanya sangat berat. Detakan jantuhnya melemah seiring darah yang keluar dari waktu ke waktu memerahi air baknya. Luhan melukiskan senyum pedih sebelum tubuhnya memucat dengan perlahan.

.

.

Sehun merasa gelisah. Ia merasa ada yang janggal saat Luhan tidak datang menemuinya walau sekedar menyapanya. Sehun yakin, Luhan tidak mungkin membencinya. Ia masih bisa merasakan perasaan Luhan. Ikatan mereka masih sangat kuat, dan Sehun tidak bisa mengacuhkannya. Berada berjauhan dengan Luhan membuatnya nyaris gila, membuatnya kesakitan.

Sehun meninggalkan Daeun dan ibunya yang saling bercakap-cakap. Daeun hanyalah pengalih perhatian. Agar ia bisa menemui Luhan. Sehun menuju bekas kamar mereka, menemukan kamar itu kosong. Hanya dengan laci meja yang berantakan. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hyung," Sehun mencoba memanggil. Menunggu seraut wajah menggemaskan itu menyahut panggilannya. Tapi nihil, tidak ada apapun yang menyambut Sehun. Sehun mendesah kecewa, lamat-lamat ia mendengarkan suara kran air dari kamar mandi. Tersenyum senang karena mendapati Luhan masih mandi.

Sehun merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Tempat tidur yang menjadi saksi percumbuan panas mereka hampir setiap malam. Yang menjadi saksi mereka saling mencintai. Sehun membiarkan aroma bayi Luhan larut dalam penciumannya selama bermenit-menit. Sehun emlihat ke arah jam, menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

Luhan tidak keluar dari kamar mandi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan keluar.

Suara kran masih terdengar jelas.

Sehun merasakan firasatnya tidak enak. Menghampiri kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya. Pintu kokoh itu terkunci dari dalam dam membuat Sehun panik. Sangat-sangat panik. Sehun melarikan diri ke arah almari, menarik semua tumpukan pakaian Luhan dan memeriksa alas pakaian. Ia ingat Luhan menyimpan kunci cadangan di sana. Dengan tergesa Sehun menarik kunci yang disimpan Luhan, kembali menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah yang hendak digenangi tangis.

"Hyung!" Sehun berusaha memasukkan kuncinya dengan wajah panik. "Kau mendengarku?!" pikiran Sehun melayang-layang tidak tentu arah. Ia sangat takut. Sangat-sangat takut, kata-kata Luhan akan menjadi kenyataan. Dimana waktu akan mengambil Luhannya dan tidak mengembalikannya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Sehun jatuh terduduk. Membiarkan celana jeansnya basah oleh lantai kamar mandi. Nafasnya seperti dilolosi paksa ketika melihat orang yang paling ia sayangi terbujur dalam genangan merah darah.

"Hyung!" Sehun berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Mengagetkan ibu dan Daeun, membuat kedua perempuan itu segera menyusul ke kamar Luhan. Sehun mematikan kran air, mengambil tubuh Luhan yang sudah pucat dan basah kuyup. Sehun membenci amis darah yang menggenang, tapi ia benci menemukan apa yang menjadi mimpi buruknya selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

"Hyung..ireona..hyung," air mata Sehun menetes membasahi pipi Luhan yang tidak lagi merona. Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan, mengusap bibirnya dengan air mata yang jatuh tanpa terkendali. "Hyung…ireona…bangun hyung. Jangan bercanda seperti ini," Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tidak peduli dengan bajunya yang basah kuyup.

Tubuh Luhan yang terkulai di pelukkannya membuat harapan Sehun menipis.

Nyonya Oh menutup mulutnya karena kaget melihat putra sulungnya di dekapan Sehun yang tidak berdaya. Air matanya menetes deras seperti Sehun. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan mengusap pipi anak kembarnya dengan tangis yang meledak. Tangis itu tidak akan didengar Luhan. Tidak akan pernah.

Sehun merasakan dirinya benar-benar kacau. Hancur. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis saat di ambulance. Ia terus memegang tangan Luhan yang mendingin dan mengiba-iba kepada petugas medis. Ia seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya, kesepian dan kehilangan. Penyesalan dan kemarahan membuat Sehun benar-benar kesakitan.

"Katakan! Berapa uang untuk membayarmu menyelamatkan kakakku!" Sehun memekik dengan keras kepada petugas medis. Mencengkeram kerah petugas kesehatan dengan angkuh. Tapi petugas itu menggeleng,

"Dia sudah pergi jauh sebelum kau membawanya kesini," Sehun tidak ingin mendengar kenyataan itu. Ia mengguncang tubuh kakak kembarnya yang mendingin. Berteriak-teriak histeris meminta siapapun menyelamatkan Luhan. Memeluk tubuh Luhan sangat-sangat erat. Separuh jiwanya terasa mati. Sehun terus berteriak tidka terima, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengelus batin yang terasa miris.

"Hun sudah Hun…" nyonya Oh hanya bisa menahan putra bungsunya dengan tangis yang masih meledak-ledak. Sehun menggeleng, mencengkeram tangan Luhan yang sudah sangat dingin dan terus menangis. Penyesalan itu menghimpiti dadanya.

_Ia ingin Luhan bahagia._

_Ia ingin Luhan selamat dari orang tuanya._

_Ia melindungi Luhan, tapi bukan seperti ini yang ia mau._

"Hyung…wae? Wae? Kembali hyung, Sehun mohon..maaf..hyung maaf…" Sehun menatap senyum pedih yang terukir itu. Sakit, ia tau semua orang juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kematian Luhan membuka pintu hatinya. Pintu hati kedua orang tuanya. Sehun memangis lebih keras. Menangis lebih banyak pada hari itu.

.

.

Semua orang mengira bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja. Yeah, dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak ada yang melihat bahwa jiwa Sehun hancur. Sangat hancur, Sehun tidak mau menunjukkannya kepada dunia. Ia memendam kesakitan itu sendirian.

Saat pemakaman Luhan, Sehun hanya berdiam di rumah. Matanya tidak sanggup untuk melihat jasad orang yang paling ia sayangi menyatu dengan bumi. Sehun berdiam diri di lamarnya dengan Luhan. Menangis pelan seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan balonnya. Kehilangan dunianya.

"Hyung, mianhae…" Sehun mengulang kata-kata itu. Memeluk frame foto Luhan dan mengusapnya penuh sayang. Ia tau, suda terlambat untuknya menyadari semua hal yang ada. Luhan kesakitan, ia berjuang sendirian. Sehun mencoba mengambil langkah gentle untuk melindunginya, tapi ia salah.

"Maaf tidak ada disisimu saat kau butuh. Maaf aku menghilang seperti pengecut. Hiks. Maaf aku tidak pernah membalas kata-katamu hyung…maaf," Sehun membiarkan dirinya menjadi serpihan kecil yang rapuh. Mengiyakan kata-kata Luhan yang terakhir didengarnya.

Ia merindukan kehadiran Luhan…

Ia menyesal kenapa bertindak sangat bodoh…

Ia menyesal tidak membalas semua kata-kata yang diucapkan hyungnya..

Ia menyesal…tapi itu tidak mengembalikan Luhan…

"Hyung—" Sehun mengelus foto Luhan. Air mtanya menetes tanpa henti. Mungkin ia bisa berpura-pura kuat di depan orang-orang, tapi hatinya. Hatinya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika Luhan sudah pergi. Orang yang menempati hatinya itu sudah pergi. "—saranghae," ucap Sehun lirih. Kata-kata yang selalu tertahan di lidahnya itu keluar. Di saat Luhan tidak bisa lagi mendengar itu. Tidak bisa lagi menyambut kata-kata Sehun dengan pipi merona dan ciuman manis.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur mereka yang terasa kosong.. tersenyum kering, lelehan bening itu tidak juga berhenti menetes. Semuanya terasa sangat berbeda ketika Luhan beranjak pergi. Sehun menghela nafasnya, membiarkan nalurinya berkata. Ikatan mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh kematian sekalipun. Luhan pasti merasakan gelombang emosinya.

_Luhan pasti mendengarnya…_

_Ikatan itu tidak akan terpisah…_

_._

_._

**Beberapa tahun kemudian…**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan irang, berbanding terbalik dengan langit yang menaunginya. Langit pukul satu siang itu mulai mendung, menampakkan air yang hendak di tumpahkan ke bumi. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, sesekali ia menciumi bunga yang dipegangnya. Mawar merah darah, bunga kesukaan Luhan. Sehun selalu membawanya ketika ia menemui Luhan. Sehun merasakan bahwa Luhan selalu menyukai rangkaian mawar yang dibawanya.

Sehun berbelok menuju kediaman Luhan selama ini. Mereka hidup terpisah sudah hampir tiga tahun lebih. Tapi ikatan saudara kembar, selalu membuat Sehun menemui Luhan. Karena ia tahu, Luhan tidak akan bisa menemuinya. Ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Wangi khas itu menyambut Sehun, wangi bunga mawar yang mengering. Sehun merapikan bajunya sebentar, ia sudah sangat merindukan Luhan dan tidak sabar ingin bertemu kakak kembarnya itu.

"Hai hyung aku datang," Luhan selalu mengabaikannya. Setiap kali ia datang Luhan selalu tidak bereaksi apapun. Sehun tidak marah dengan hal itu, hal yang ia lakukan pada Luhan dibalas dengan setimpal dengan acuhnya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Luhan. Sehun meniup debu yang tertempel pada foto Luhan disana, selalu ada debu-debu yang menghinggapi semua barang disitu meski keluarganya sudah meminta orang untuk merawat tempat tinggal Luhan.

"Hari ini aku mendapat nilai matematika terbaik di kelas. Dosen memujiku hyung. Beliau berkata—" Sehun menahan suaranya. Menahan serak yang selalu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. "—beliau berkata jika kemampuanku sekarang mengingatkan beliau padamu hyung," Sehun melanjutkan monolognya. Setetes mutiara bening mengalir dari mata Sehun, kepedihan itu menyerang hatinya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku hyung?" Sehun mengambil bunga mawar kering yang tergeletak di sana. Di atas Luhan berbaring dan menggantinya dengan mawar yang segar. "Aku membawakan mawar lagi hyung. Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya," Sehun mengusut air matanya.

"Hyung," begitulah Sehun. Ia akan bermonolog sendirian. Dan menangis. Walau Luhan tidak akan peduli. Luhan tidak pernah bisa memperdulikannya. Ikatan itu memang ada, terlalu kuat untuk dipisahkan jurang yang bernama kematian. "Kau pasti bahagia sekali disana. Hingga tidak memberiku kabar walaupun hanya dimimpi. Apa kau membalas semua perlakuanku, perlakuan ayah dan perlakuan ibu?" air mata itu menetes tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Gumpalan perasaan itu tumpah menjadi tangis yang membuat Sehun meledak.

"Kau benar hyung. Apa yang pernah kau katakan menjadi kebenaran sekarang," Sehun bergumam di sela-sela tangisnya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi tanah makam Luhan. Di luar awan menjadi sangat gelap, menggantung menunggu ikut menangis.

"Sekarang seberapa banyak aku merindukanmu. Seberapa banyak aku menangis. Seberapa banyak penyesalan yang kuungkapkan. Seberapa banyak nominal yang kuminta untuk mengembalikanmu. Semuanya tidak ada gunanya seperti yang pernah kau katakan—" suara itu tercekat. Sehun mengawang sebentar, menahan air matanya yang selalu tumpah saat ia mengunjungi makam Luhan. Makam saudara kembarnya. Makam orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus yang sekarang telah dipeluk oleh bumi.

"—itu tidak bisa membuatmu kembali. Tidak bisa mengembalikan senyummu yang selalu terkembang untukku. Tidak bisa mengembalikan semua perasaan tulus yang kau berikan. Semua tangis yang kau korbankan," Sehun menangis hingga beberapa saat.

Ia mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum kering. Sehun beranjak mengusap nisan Luhan dan menciumnya cukup lama. Seolah nisan itu adalah kening Luhan yang dulu selalu dikecupnya dengan penuh perasaan. Dulu…sebelum ia menemukan Luhan memutus nadinya di bak kamar mandi.

"Tidurlah yang lelap hyung. Aku tahu kau bahagia disana, aku bisa merasakannya. Suatu saat…aku tahu kita akan bertemu dan bersama tanpa ada seorang pun yang berani menghakimi," Sehun mengusap nisan itu lagi sebelum beranjak pergi. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan perjalan pergi dari makam Luhan.

Ia berhenti sejenak setelah beberapa langkah. "Oh Luhan. Saranghae," ucapnya tulus. Air mata bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sehun. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan beranjak pergi. Langit mulai merintik, seperti mata Sehun.

_Luhan pasti mendengar kata-kata itu._

_Pasti selalu mendengar_

_Ikatan mereka begitu kuat, namun mereka hanyalah sepasang merpati yang tidak beruntung_.

.

.

.

"_Suatu saat kau pasti akan menyadari satu hal. Ketika kau menangis terlalu banyak. Ketika kau meminta dan mengiba. Ketika kau berangan hendak membeli semua. Ketika kau merindu hingga tubuhmu sakit merasakannya. Ketika kau merasakan semua penyesalan itu mencekikmu. Kau akan menyadari satu hal, bahwa semua yang kau lakukan tidak akan membuat orang yang pernah mencintaimu dengan tulus itu kembali. Ia tidak akan pernah kembali—" _

**END**

**.**

**.**

Astaga baru sadar kalo ini fanfic gak jelas sama sekali. -_- gak tahu ide darimana buat menistakan HunHan (lagi). Janji ini fanfic galau terakhir Fee. Fee sudah bersyukur dipertahankan selama ini. Fee sudah diusir secara halus, dan sekarang ngerasa. Jadi Fee menyerah.

Oke, Fee cuman minta kalian yang udah baca ini ninggalin review biar Fee bisa benahin cerita Fee yang bakal dipost lagi. Masih ada Love Story yang harus dibenahi dan belum kelar-kelar. Ada Shortpants yang kehabisan ide buat adegan ranjangnya. Berhubung ini tahun terakhir Fee ngepost disini, jadi Fee minta kalian buat ninggalin jejak.

**Sekali lagi Fee minta reviewnya ya readers yang baik hati. Kritik juga boleh~ tapi jangan bash, ok? Cuman minta itu doang. See you :***

**NB : **_**(Karena aku tidak bisa berbicara, aku merangkai setiap perasaanku dalam kata-kata. Karena aku terbiasa tidak bisa berekspresi, aku membenturkan air mataku dalam setiap paragraf yang kutulis. Dan karena aku mati perlahan karena kesakitan yang kau jejakkan, aku membunuh karakterku untuk menghentikan rasa sakitnya :') )**_


End file.
